battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grateful Crane (Uber Rare Cat)
The Grateful Crane is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls and Air Busters events. Cat Evolves into Super Galaxy Cosmo at level 10. Pros: Normal Form: *Fast attack rate and animation. *Moderately high DPS, the most out of all unevolved Ultra Souls units. *Has a chance (20%) to knock back Angel/Floating enemies. Evolved Form: *Insanely fast movement speed (54). *Very long range (850), though it doesn't have the "Long Distance" ability. *High attack power. *100% chance to knock back Angel/Floating enemies. Cons: Normal Form: *Rather slow movement speed. *Poor range. *Moderate health. Evolved Form: *Attack animation is one of the longest, causing him to miss the enemy often. *Very expensive. *Long recharge time. *Due to his speed, he will clip into or through enemies who have been knocked back. *Somewhat low health. Strategies/Usages Super Galaxy Cosmo's uber long range makes it really useful against long-ranged enemies. Use it to slowly whittle down the health of bosses like Bun Bun, The Face, Cyclones, Crazed Lizard Cat, Manic King Dragon Cat, Crazed Bird Cat, Manic Flying Cat, THE SLOTH, Camelle, Angelic Sleipnir and Nyandam. You can lure the enemy towards Cosmo and use meatshields. It can miss if it stops and tries to hit peons. Also, when a boss like THE SLOTH, Bun Bun, or Camelle is knocked back and it's idle, Cosmo can run into their range using the hit box glitch and loses health (Fixed in update 6.0 of JP, unfixed in 6.1, never fixed in EN) (Don't fire the Cat Cannon or use your Sniper at the wrong time). Super Galaxy Cosmo is an extremely situational Uber Rare, but when used correctly, he can be really helpful for those tough enemies. Meatshielding well with at minimum 3 meatshields can prove useful for tough bosses with small amounts of knockbacks. Super Galaxy Cosmo should never be used primarily as an attacker but more backline support. Super Galaxy Cosmo also has marginally higher range than Sunfish Jones (850 compared to Jones's 840), but this difference in range is so small that he is not considered a reliable counter to Sunfish Jones. When Super Galaxy Cosmo is idle, using your Cat Cannon will make Super galaxy Cosmo run straight into the middle of the fight due to his insane speed. You should only use the Cat Cannon when he is in his attack animation. Description English Version *Normal Form: Champion of this year's Bird-Cat contest held at the lake every year. (Area Attack) Knocks back Floating/Angel enemies. *Evolved Form: Pushed its limits further to reach space. Evolved by collecting Star Energy. Always knocks back Floating/Angel enemies. Japanese Version Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $555 *Chapter 2: $832 *Chapter 3: $1110 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3900 *Chapter 2: $5850 *Chapter 3: $7800 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A small cat standing on two legs. He has small wings strapped to his arms and a crane's head hat on his head. Waddles like a penguin when moving. Pecks at enemies with the crane's head. *Evolved Form: Has evolved to become a human-like figure with a cat's face. Wears armor on his legs, arms, and chest. Has a belt with two empty holsters and also wears a helmet with a crane's head. Has two wings on his back. Runs quickly with arms suspended behind him when moving. Has a fabulous, complex, drawn out attack animation. Trivia *This unit is loosely based on Crane's Return of a Favor. *The evolved form references the anime series Saint Seiya. The armor greatly resembles the combination between Cygnus & Pegasus Cloth. The crane circlet and shield-like armlet are highly resembling Cygnus Cloth's trademark while the breastplate, shoulder, hip and leg armor resembling more of Pegasus Cloth. **"Cosmo" is another reference to the energy in the Saint Seiya franchise. *If one looks closely during Super Galaxy Cosmos's attack animation, the projectile he fires is actually a giant glowing crane. *Super Galaxy Cosmo is 4th place in longest Uber Rare range, 3rd being Balalan Pasalan, 2nd being Evangelist Cat (currently not released in the EN and JP versions) and 1st being Assassinlan Pasalan. *The “V” could be a reference to a bird formation. Gallery The Grateful Crane Attack Animation.gif|The Grateful Crane's attack animation Super Galaxy Cosmo Attack Animation.gif| Super Galaxy Cosmo's attack animation Crane_Animation_Uploaded_the_Wrong_One.gif|Close-up of evolved form attack animation. Grateful Crane desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Cosmo desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/136.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%c4%a5%eb%a4%ce%b2%b8%ca%d6%a4%b7 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Urashima Taro | Momotaro >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Gacha Cats